You Wouldn't Answer My Calls
by IMSyrinx
Summary: Kangin dan Leeteuk merayakan hari jadi mereka dengan makan malam di restoran tempat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dan saling bertukar hadiah. Setelah itu apa yang terjadi?/KANGTEUK/BOYxBOY/Don't like don't read! Oneshoot


You Wouldn't Answer My Calls

Pair: Kangin-Leeteuk

Disclaimer: Mereka adalah milik Super Junior, keluarga, dan Tuhan! Tapi kalo boleh sih aku mau minta Leeteuk buat jadi milikku! *digampar massal*! Dan Super Junior milik SM Entertainment.

Rating: T Kali yah.

Note: Fanfic ini terinspirasi sama MVnya 2AM yg judulnya sama seperti judul FF ini. Kalau Fanfic saya punya kesamaan sama fanfic lain tolong dikasih tahu lewat review. Selamat membaca

Warning: OOC, semoga tidak ada typo.

…...

Hari ini adalah hari yang special untuk Leeteuk. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah tepat setahun ia berpacaran dengan pemuda yang satu tahun dibawahnya. Yah bisa dibilang adik kelasnya di Cheongdam High School. Rencananya hari ini mereka akan merayakannya dengan makan malam di restoran tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Pertemuan yang singkat namun mengesankan. Mengingat hal itu membuat pemuda pemilik lesung pipi ini tersipu malu. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah tersenyum sendiri. Yah, meskipun begitu senyumannya, yang tidak diketahui karena apa oleh teman-teman sekelasnya ini, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasa enggan berpaling untuk melihat senyuman pemuda manis itu.

Acara tersipu malu dan senyum-senyum sendirinya pun harus berakhir ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Suara milik seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara milik kekasih yang telah setahun dipacarinya. Suara milik seorang pemuda bernama Kim Youngwoon. Atau biar tidak susah-susah kita panggil saja dia Kangin.

"Leeteuk-hyung! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kangin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah bangkunya. "aku panggil-panggil daritadi kok gak menyahut?"

"Ah, maaf Youngwoon-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Mana mungkin ia akan mengatakan kalau dia melamun memikirkan pertemuan pertama mereka. Bisa digoda habis-habisan oleh Kangin.

"Oh, ya sudah. Malam ini jadi kan?" tanya Kangin lagi.

"Tentu saja. Kita janjian jam 8, oke?" Jawab Leeteuk riang. Ia tak sabar menunggu jam 8!

"Tak mau kujemput?"

"Tidak perlu." Leeteuk kembali tersenyum manis yang hampir membuat Kangin 'melahapnya' kalau saja dia tidak sadar jika sekarang ia berada di dalam kelas seniornya.

…..

Pukul 19.30

Di dalam sebuah kamar sederhana berwarna putih, seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang tengah memandang pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih polos berlengan panjang dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Sedikit, merapikan bagian kerah. Dan sekarang ia siap untuk makan malam bersama kekasihnya. Ia pun segera mengambil dompet dan ponselnya.

"Ah, iya. Hampir saja lupa. Hadiahnya!" serunya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berbungkus kado berwarna biru tua bermotif garis-garis.

.

Leeteuk menuruni tangga dan segera menghampiri kakak perempuannya, Park Inyoung, yang tengah membaca majalah.

"Noona, aku berangkat dulu yah."

Inyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang sedang ia baca dan menatap sosok adik laki-lakinya yang tengah berdiri disebelah sofa tempatnya duduk.

"Wah, yang mau dinner," Goda Inyoung seraya tertawa melihat wajah cemberut adiknya yang menurutnya menggemaskan. "jam berapa kau pulang?"

"Hm, entahlah. Mungkin jam 9."

"Kau yakin tidak perlu kuantar?" Tanya Inyoung lagi.

"Tidak usah. Sudah yah aku berangkat dulu. Bye, Noona!" pamit Leeteuk.

"Hati-hati!"

"Iya."

…..

Pukul 20.00

Kangin PoV

Aku tengah menunggu kedatangan Leeteuk-Hyung di restoran tempat kami pertama kali bertemu. Aku beruntung menjadi pacarnya. Ia yang mendapat julukan Angel Without Wings oleh teman-temannya itu memang membuatku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu. Dia cantik, sopan, baik, pengertian, dan jarang sekali mengeluh dengan tingkahku yang mungkin kurang dewasa. Padahal aku Seme. Harusnya aku yang pengertian. Dan setiap kali aku meminta maaf padanya akan hal itu dia selalu berkata, "_kau tidak perlu bersikap sok dewasa ataupun yang lainnya. Cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri saja. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya kok." _Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuatku mencium telak bibirnya dan memdapat sambutan 'hangat' yang membuat pipi kananku merah.

"Youngwoon-ah!"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah suaranya. Wow! Leeteuk-hyung tampak lebih menawan dari biasanya. Ia menghampiriku dengan senyum manis berlesung pipinya. Aku segera berdiri dan mendatanginya. Dan lihat! Apa itu di tangannya?

"Kau menunggu lama?" Tanyanya seraya memelukku.

"Ah, tidak. Kau tepat waktu kok," Jawabku dan membalas pelukannya. "ayo duduk."

Kami berdua pun duduk berhadapan. Kembali kupandangi wajah malaikatnya. Dia sangat cantik.

Kangin PoV End!

.

Seorang pelayan berdiri disebelah mereka dan menyerahkan daftar menu.

"Aku pesan Seolleongtang*," kata Leeteuk. "dan minumannya aku mau Jus Melon saja."

"Aku pesan Shinseolo*, minumnya Jus Melon juga,"

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu."

Pelayan itu pun meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Hyung!"

"Hm?"

"Maaf yah. Tidak ada yang special."

Leeteuk memandang wajah kekasihnya itu dengan seksama. Ia lalu meraih telapak tangan kanan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak butuh suasana romantis dan special. Cukup dengan adanya kau disini membuatku cukup bahagia. Lagipula, acara natal tahun lalu sangat special. Dan aku tak perlu mendapatkan sesuatu yang special berulangkali,"

Kangin tersenyum. Tangan kirinya mengusap pelan pipi halus nan putih milik Leeteuk.

Tak lama pelayan tadi datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Selamat menikmati,"

"Terima kasih,"

Kangin dan Leeteuk pun menikmati makan malam mereka.

…

"Youngwoon-ah, aku punya hadiah untukmu!"

"Wah, apa itu Hyung?"

Leeteuk menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang tadi dibawanya.

"Buka saja!"

Perlahan Kangin pun merobek kertas kado itu. Ia lakukan dengan sangat hati-hati seakan enggan merusaknya. Dibukanya kotak tersebut dan melihat isinya.

"Wow, Hyung! Ini kan kamera yang kuinginkan! Dimana Hyung membelinya?" Tanya Kangin.

"Di toko yang kau bengong didepannya saat kita kencan di Tahun Baru kemarin," Jawab Leeteuk.

"Bu-bukannya itu sudah habis? Pemiliknya bilang sisa satu dan sudah dibeli."

"Ya. Aku yang membelinya." Kata Leeteuk.

Kangin menatap dalam mata Leeteuk. Menatap malaikatnya yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Bukankah dia sangat cantik?

"Terima kasih, Hyung,"

"Ya, sama-sama," Balas Leeteuk seraya tersenyum.

Kangin meletakkan kamera pemberian Leeteuk ke dalam kotaknya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih. Warna Favorit Leeteuk.

"Ini untukmu Hyung,"

Leeteuk mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Sebuah Rosario berwarna hitam dengan bandul salib berwarna putih dengan sulur-sulur berwarna hitam yang melilit disekitarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau setiap hari minggu pagi kita ke gereja bersama dan mengikuti kebaktian serta berdoa disana?"

"Indah. Sangat indah. Terima kasih, Youngwoon-ah,"

"Tak masalah, Hyung," balas Kangin. "baiklah. Aku akan membayar semua, dan kita bisa pulang. Ok?"

"Baiklah,"

…

Saat ini Kangin dan Leeteuk tengah menunggu taksi yang telah ditelepon Kangin untuk mengantar Leeteuk pulang. Ia tetap menolak ajakan Kangin untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tak lama sebuah taksi berhenti dihadapan mereka. Dan Kangin pun segera membukakan pintu taksi tersebut untuk Leeteuk.

"Hyung, aku tak tenang."

"Kenapa begitu? Sudahlah. Aku pulang dulu yah,"

Kangin menangkup pipi kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangannya dan dengan segera ia mencium telak bibir Leeteuk. Ciuman panjang dan hangat. Leeteuk pun membalas ciuman Kangin. Dan dengan sedikit tidak rela, well, mereka sangat tidak rela, mengakhiri kegiatan mereka dikarenakan pasokan oksigen yang mereka butuhkan. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Leeteu masuk ke dalam taksi dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Saranghae, Hyung,"

"Nado!" balas Leeteuk sebelum ia menutup pintu taksi. Dan taksi yang membawanya pun perlahan melaju meninggalkan pemuda bertubuh kekar yang masih berdiri didepan restoran dengan perasaan was-was yang ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa bisa begitu.

…...

Di Kamar Kangin.

Kangin PoV

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Rumahku sepi karena kedua orangtuaku sedang ada acara. Perasaan khawatir yang daritadi menyergapku tak kunjung menghilang. Malah semakin bertambah.

"Leeteuk-hyung. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menatap ponsel hitam ditanganku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung menghubunginya.

Tuuuut Tuuuuut

"Kumohon Leeteuk-hyung, angkatlah!"

'_nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah bebe-'_

"Ah, sial! Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Drrt Drrt

"Eh?"

_My Angel Calling _

Pip

"Ha-halo?"

"Halo, Kangin-ah!"

Kangin? Leeteuk-hyung memanggilku Kangin? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Leeteuk-hyung,"

"Kangin-ah, aku ingin bilang sesuatu. Hari Minggu nanti aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke gereja. Aku harus pergi,"

"Ke-kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat,"

"Jauh?"

"Ya. Sangat jauh."

"Berapa lama?"

"Dengarkan aku, Kangin-ah. Jangan menyelaku. Oke?"

"Kau bahkan tak menjawabku!"

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu! Jadi, kumohon dengarkan aku dan jangan menyelaku! Oke?"

"…"

"Tidak mau jawab?"*

"O-oke,"

"Bagus. Oke, Kangin-ah, walaupun aku tak bisa menemanimu kegereja setiap minggunya, tetaplah untuk pergi ke gereja. Kalau perlu setiap hari. Oke?"

"Ya,"

"Kangin-ah, sampaikan pada Noonaku bahwa aku menyayanginya. Dan katakana juga padanya bahwa dia adalah kakak terbaik yang sangat kusayangi, kucintai, dan aku sangat bahagia memilikinya,"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang bilang Hyung?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

"Kau tidak pulang ya? Kau langsung pergi?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang,"

"Ke-?"

"Kangin-ah!"

"Y-ya?

"Saranghae. Jeongmal Saranghae! Maaf aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal,"

"A-apa? Hei, Hyung!"

tuut tuut tuut

Che, sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba dimatikan? Dan, Leeteuk-hyung mau kemana? Kenapa dia baru bilang sekarang? Ah!

Drrt Drrt

Itu pasti Leeteuk-hyung! Kulihat nama yang tertera disana terlebih dahulu. Bisa saja bukan Leeteuk-hyung.

"Hah?"

_Inyoung-Noona Calling.. _

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum mengangkatnya. Pasti Inyoung-Noona menanyakan keberadaan Leeteuk-hyung.

Pip

"Halo!"

"Kangin-ah!"

Eh? Sepertinya dia menangis. Ada apa?

"Leeteuk,"

"Iya, dia tadi-"

"Leeteuk kecelakaan, Kangin-ah"

"A-apa?"

"Saksi mata mengatakan taksi yang membawanya ditabrak jam 9 tadi,"

"APA? Tapi tadi dia baru saja meneleponku,"

"Mustahil!"

Aku langsung memutuskan hubungan dan kembali menghubungi nomor Leeteuk-Hyung.

Tuuut Tuut Tuut

"Kumohon Leeteuk-hyung. Angkatlah!"

Berkali-kali kucoba namun tetap tidak diangkat. Apa tadi dia meneleponku untuk berpisah? Tidak! Aku belum siap! Aku masih ingin mendengar suaranya saat ia tertawa. Aku masih ingin melihat senyum serta lesung pipi itu di wajah malaikatnya. Aku masih ingin bersamanya, tuhan, katakana ini semua bohong! Siapapun katakan aku hanya bermimpi dan akan bangun esok harinya!

"Leeteuk-Hyung,"

The End!

Oh My God! Apa-apaan ini? Huweeeeee *nangis jejeritan*

o-oke silahkan di Review, Flame, atau apapun asal jangan suruh saya sekamar sama Member Suju M! #Gyaaaa

*Seolleongtang: sop daging sapi dengan irisan bawang muda, biasanya disajikan dengan nasi dan kkaktugi (lobak kimchi)

* Shinseolo: terbuat dari campuran daging sapi dan sayur-sayuran

yang dimasak dalam periuk beruap.

* kata-kata 'tidak mau jawab?' saya pinjam dari Chef Choi Hyun Wook dari drama Korea 'Pasta'!

Review Please supaya saya tahu kurangnya dimana u.u


End file.
